World Congress (Civ6)
The World Congress is a new gameplay mechanic in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm and is the key to the new Diplomatic Victory. It is in many ways similar to the World Congress from Civilization V: Brave New World, but also differs in some key aspects. Introduction The World Congress is a place where all leaders in the game (or at least those who haven't been eliminated yet) meet to discuss proposals of import to the world and vote for or against them, according to their benefit, or to the detriment of their competitors. The first World Congress starts at the end of the Classical Era. If conditions for a special session are met earlier, the special session will be on hold until at the end of the Classical Era. World Congress meetings (a.k.a. "Sessions") take place during their own phase in a turn, which is after all AI players have had their turns, but before the player can start his or her turn. During this phase the player is free to close the session panel temporarily in order to better understand which outcomes and targets suit them the best; however, the player will be unable to move units or issue any kind of order. The World Congress phase will only be ended when all votes for all proposals brought forth are submitted and confirmed. In World Congress sessions, leaders the player hasn't met will appear as question marks, preserving the discovery flavor of the game. The World Congress meets for two distinct types of sessions: Regular and Special Sessions. Regular Sessions Regular Sessions discuss proposals on Resolutions of mutual interest to all which are relevant to the current World Era. These sessions are pre-scheduled, and take place every 30 turns on Standard speed,See WORLD_CONGRESS_MAX_TIME_BETWEEN_MEETINGS in GlobalParameters.xml starting from the turn after which the world enters the Medieval Era. The frequency of regular sessions scales with game speed.See pre-release dev stream: https://youtu.be/lUZ27zsMXCw?t=1033 In each session, 2 Resolutions are proposed. From the Modern Era onward, the Diplomatic Victory Resolution 'enters as a third option which is always available. The exact resolutions proposed for discussion are randomized. But their occurrence is era appropriate and the probabilities are based on recent world events. For example, Climate Accords does not appear in the Renaissance Era, and it is more likely to be "proposed" with increasing Climate Change stages. Later in the game, proposals to hold scored competitions become available and one is always proposed separate from the regular resolutions. All nations which are still in the game are required to vote on all proposed Resolutions. For the exact mechanics of the voting process, see below. Resolutions Resolutions are the main proposals discussed and enacted in Regular World Congress sessions. Unlike the Emergencies and other possible results of a Special Session (which may never occur!), the effects of Resolutions are mandatory for all, and are thus always sure to affect the world after the start of the Medieval Era. Each Resolution passed will function until the next World Congress Session (that is, for the next 30 turns). In a major development since ''Civilization V: Brave New World, there are two possible Outcomes for each resolution, having opposite effects. Furthermore, each outcome may have many possible Targets: players, districts, currency types, etc. For example, the Urban Development Treaty has two possible Outcomes: boost towards all buildings in a certain type of district, or ban the construction of any new buildings in that type of district. Each of these Outcomes can apply to any of the district types, and thus the district types are the Targets. Each player must select only one Outcome and one Target. In essence, World Congress resolutions are temporary mods which change the game world in a particular way. They may be particularly useful. List of Regular Session Resolutions Unimplemented Resolutions Comments in the XML files indicate that these resolutions have not been implemented in the game yet. Diplomatic Victory Vote Starting from the Modern Era, a Resolution on Diplomatic Victory points will always be available as the 3rd Resolution in the Regular Session. The two possible Outcomes are: # '''Award 2 Diplomatic Victory points to a leader. # Take away 3 Diplomatic Victory points from a leader. Scored Competitions The second major type of events discussed and undertaken in the World Congress' Regular Sessions are Scored Competitions. These are events which run for a particular number of turns (usually 30), and during which all participants do something to compete towards a particular goal. Note that, unlike Resolutions, not everyone is required to participate in a Scored Competition! If a nation decides to vote against enacting a Scored Competition, this nation won't participate and won't be able to win any rewards. Scored Competitions are usually undertaken in the late game. Exceptions are the Aid Request and the Military Aid Request. These competitions may be asked for via a Special Session of the Congress every time a nation gets hit by a severe natural disaster or constantly bullied by another nation, and awards Diplomatic Victory points on completion. Special Sessions Special Sessions are meant to respond immediately to game-changing events in the world. A Special Session may be called to respond to a severe Natural Disaster or an Emergency due to the action of a nation. In the latter case, Special Sessions are similar to Emergencies in Rise and Fall. The Outcomes for Special Session Resolutions are either to pass a Disaster Relief scored competition or to skip it and similarly for Emergencies. Unlike regular sessions, only some nations may be called to participate in special sessions, particularly in the case of Emergencies. Unlike Regular Sessions, Special Sessions may take place at any moment in the game as long as the previous Session -- Regular or Special -- took place 15 turns or prior on Standard speed.See WORLD_CONGRESS_MIN_TIME_BETWEEN_SPECIAL_SESSIONS in GlobalParameters.xml If a Special Session is called but the previous Session was within 15 turns, this Special Session is still called but will wait for the next possible turn or if the next Regular Session is within the 15-turn timeframe, the Special Session will occur at the same time as the Regular Session. In each case calling for a potential Special session, an affected nation (that is, a nation which suffered in some way from the reason of the emergency) first needs to expend 30 to bring the proposal to the World Congress. All affected nations have the opportunity to do so, although only one "sponsor" is required to call a Special Session. Once called, the session will occur after the next turn. In practice, this means that between the special event causing the session, and the beginning of any actual Emergency or Relief project there will be a hiatus of 2 turns: one during which the nations will have the opportunity to call the Session, and another one during which they will 'prepare' to attend the session. The condition of an Emergency does not vanish with the passing of time. For example, suppose a city-state is conquered by Nation A; Nation B, C, D all have sent Envoys to that city-state, which gives them a 'casus belli' to call a City-State Emergency. However, the world is still in the Ancient or Classical Era, during which the World Congress doesn't yet meet. Whenever the world reaches the Medieval Era and the World Congress is unlocked, if Nation A still occupies the said city-state, Nations B, C and D will be able to immediately call a Special Session. In another example, suppose that the same situation occurs, but that Nations B, C and D are all declared friends of Nation A at the time of conquest. (Declare Friendship serves as a non-aggression pact in Civilization VI.) The declared Friendship means no affected nations qualify to propose an Emergency! This is consistent with the Friendship declaration because passing the Emergency means war with the aggressor -- Nation A. But when the Friendship expires, and a Special Session may be held (with the 15-turn limit checked), even if this was hundreds of turns later, an Emergency can still be called as long as the city-state in question is still under Nation A and has not changed hands. For more details and a full list of Emergencies and their particulars, head here. Voting In another major development since Civilization V: Brand New World, ''the voting process is based on a brand new currency type: . City-states don't mean more votes anymore (but they may help a player acquire more !), and in fact there is no hard upper limit on how many votes a player may have for any particular proposal of any session of the World Congress - it all depends on how much they have at the moment. The system is deceptively simple: the first vote for each nation for each Resolution is free. The cost of each subsequent vote, however, scales linearly by a factor of 10. For example, three more votes cost (10*1) + (10*2) + (10*3) = 60 additional . In practice, it is really difficult to gain enough to cast more than 10 votes on a single item on the World Congress agenda! Note that votes themselves cannot be negotiated or traded either during a World Congress Session, or outside of it! However, can and will be freely traded as part of any normal trading negotiation. Outcomes mechanics For each resolution, every nation will first choose one of the two outcomes. If there are multiple possible targets within that outcome, the nation will then choose a single target. A target may be a nation or it could be a district, a type of terrain feature, or a kind of luxury resource - it all depends on the type of resolution being voted on. The votes are first tallied to decide which Outcome gets passed. In this step, votes with different targets but the same outcome are aggregated. Once an outcome is decided, the votes for this outcome will then decide the target -- if any. Each voting step is based on plurality -- the option with the most votes wins. Ties are broken by the proportion of a player commits.See pre-release dev stream: https://youtu.be/lUZ27zsMXCw?t=980 After the June 2019 Update every nation which voted for the outcome/target combo that eventually won gets 1 Diplomatic victory point. Since each Resolution has two possible Outcomes and each Outcome may have a number of possible targets, there are 3 possibilities for each player, in some of which their spent are refunded: * '''The Outcome the player voted for won with the target they voted for.' No refund. ** The player got what they voted for. * The Outcome the player voted for won with a different target than the one they voted for. 50% refund. ** For example, suppose the Urban Development Treaty Resolution is passed with +100% for buildings in Industrial Zones; Nation A voted for this outcome but for Theatre Squares. That nation will retain 50% of the they spent on the Resolution. * The Outcome the player voted for lost. 100% refund of spent. Strategy List of AI Behaviors # When a player is 1 or 2 Diplomatic Victory points away from a Diplomatic Victory, AI controlled nations will pour most of their to remove 3 Diplomatic Victory point from the winning player. # The AI will not trade past a certain era. If the winning (human) player expects to have insufficient votes to counter all the opposing votes, the player should expect the game to last longer and it is thus wise to spend on other resolutions if they are also important. If the winning player expects to be close to having a tie, the player may find it advantageous to instead commit all of their in the hope of winning the tie breaker. Since the first votes are significantly cheaper, multiple nations pooling votes cost significantly less than a single nation wishing to brute force the opposite outcome. Thus, starting from a position of insufficient votes -- if the from the past 30 turns among the AI nations is sufficient to block the winning human player's victory bid, unless the human player has a significant edge in generation, in no future World Congress session will the player gain sufficient votes. In this particular case, Diplomatic Victory won't occur however close it may seem. This puts emphasis on the generation of for those seeking a Diplomatic Victory, especially when victory is close. Sometimes, voting along the likely Outcome of a competing player but on a different Target can waste 50% of their , since usually an Outcome with a different Target than that desired is a different resolution altogether from the perspective of that player. Trivia * The banners that appear in the World Congress menu are the symbols of the civilizations that are currently in the game. * In the Diplomatic Victory movie, the World Congress headquarters resembles the United Nations, and the flags of Mexico, Nigeria, Kenya, Thailand, Argentina, South Africa, Iceland, Kazakhstan, Czech Republic, Papua New Guinea, Morocco and Sri Lanka appear there. References Related achievements ru:Всемирный конгресс (Civ6) Category:Game concepts (Civ6)